El gran dragón
by Selenika91
Summary: El poderoso Kilgharrah era conocido como el gran dragón, pero no siempre lo fue. En una época él fue joven mientras otros dragones más grandes se encargaban de él.


___Este fic participa en el reto **"****Historia de una imagen**" para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

******_Disclaimer: _**_Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

_**Nota:** El Fan Art que me ha tocado ha sido_

_ seceret golden eyes. deviant /a rt/The-G reat-D ragon-C OMPLET E-1558 82585_

_por lo que escribo sobre Kilgharrah y dejo bien claro que el precioso dibujo no me pertenece. Solo lo tomo prestado para escribir sobre el personaje jeje_

_**Palabras:** 2313_

* * *

_**EL GRAN DRAGÓN**_

Un hombre no muy alto con una ancha y fuerte espalda trabajaba sin descanso un duro trozo de tierra. El sol presidía la mañana brillando con intensidad en el cielo mientras arrastraba la azada con brío. Gruesos chorretones de sudor recorrían su sucia piel arrastrando el polvo que la manchaba. Pese a lo incómodo que le resultaba al pobre hombre notar cómo aquellas gotas se escurrían, hacía casi omiso. Paraba en contadas ocasiones para recuperar el aliento y, entonces, aprovechaba para recorrer su rostro con un trozo de tela aún más sucio. Pero por lo menos ponía fin a aquella molestia.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría ya trabajando, pues pese a que era una tarea ardua, notaba cómo las horas pasaban con rapidez. Alzó la mirada al cielo para observar el recorrido del sol y calcular aproximadamente cuánto rato llevaba arrastrando aquella maldita herramienta. Pero pronto se olvidó de todo aquello, pues se encontró algo aún más fascinante.

Entornando los ojos a causa de la brillante luz escudriñó el horizonte, pese a que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que miraba. Lo único que podía distinguir era una extraña silueta como nunca había visto. No podía ser un pájaro, eso lo tenía claro, ¿pero qué otra clase de criatura podría surcar los cielos como amo y señor de los vientos? Una respuesta acudió a su mente con presteza y se sintió fascinado por aquella posibilidad.

Veía cómo la sombra crecía y crecía, con cada batir de aquellas imponentes alas parecía acercarse a una velocidad cada vez mayor. El hombre contemplaba fascinado hasta que por fin pudo distinguir qué criatura se acercaba; tal y como había imaginado —y deseado— era un dragón.

¡Y qué dragón! Era un ser enorme, pero se le veía liviano mientras se desenvolvía con una gran elegancia en el aire. Aquella majestuosa criatura solo podía despertar veneración entre quienes la observaran, estaba perfectamente proporcionada y aquellas enormes alas parecían tan poderosas como sus pesadas patas.

Aquel granjero no podía creerse la suerte que tenía por ser espectador de tan maravilloso espectáculo. No cabía en sí de gozo, sobre todo cuando vio a aquel ser desacelerar hasta posarse en el suelo a apenas unos metros de él. Dejó caer la azada, pues se había olvidado totalmente de que la sostenía, e hizo lo único que creía razonable: se arrodilló.

El dragón era formidable, poderoso y digno de adoración, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras miraba al suelo.

Los brillantes ojos dorados de aquel ser brillaron divertidos, aquello prometía, no pensaba que fuera a encontrar a alguien tan… dispuesto.

—Supongo que nunca has visto a uno de los míos, ¿no es cierto, granjero? —pronunció con una voz potente que sonaba casi como un gruñido.

—No, mi señor, no. Nunca había tenido semejante honor. Mi nombre es Kale y estoy para servirle —aseguró con voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo satisfecho mientras reía soltando una pequeña bocanada de humo por la boca.

Todavía arrodillado, alzaba la mirada temeroso, para poder observar a tan maravillosa criatura.

—Mi abuelo me contaba que su padre había tenido la dicha ver un dragón de lejos y me hablaba de su esplendor. Pero jamás pude imaginar un tamaño tan grandioso ni unos colores tan bellos, mi señor.

El dragón alzó la cabeza alagado desplegando las alas para mostrar su hermosura e intimidar aún más al granjero. Desde luego, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

—Deberás saber, humano, que tus insignificantes antepasados siempre nos han venerado y honrado con presentes. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo —y, desde luego, no era ninguna petición.

—Oh —parecía nervioso, ¿qué le iba a regalar?—, mi señor, soy una persona muy humilde. No creo que nada en mi hogar pudiera satisfaceros. No tengo un presente digno para tan poderosa criatura.

El dragón dejó escapar una fina llamarada de fuego en dirección al Kale, no para dañarle, sino para mostrarle quién tenía el poder y que no iba a tolerar que le despreciara. El humano agachó de nuevo la cabeza para suplicar perdón.

—No tienes oro, nos gusta el oro. Supongo que no tendrás montañas y montañas, pero tal vez,¿alguna antigua reliquia de familia?

El pobre granjero soltó un gruñido de frustración. Había tenido una preciosa cadena de oro hasta hacía bien poco, pero la vendió para comprar la vaca que habría de darles leche para todo el invierno. Ya no quedaba nada más de valor en su modesta morada, pero temía enfadar al dragón. Así que se lo explicó con la mayor calma posible.

El dragón se iba impacientando, soltó un gruñido que provocó la huida de todos los animales que se encontraban en los alrededores mientras con su enorme pata pegaba al suelo. Kale, que seguía postrado en el suelo fue consciente de cómo aquel simple gesto había agitado la tierra con gran fuerza. Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada de aquel preciado material, decidió seguir otro camino, después de todo, estaba hambriento y el oro no servía para poner fin a aquello.

—Está bien, mortal. Me daré por satisfecho con que me entregues esa vaca de la que hablas, y más te vale que esté enorme.

El granjero se puso a temblar. Solo quería darle el animal y que todo aquello acabara de una vez, era un ser maravillo, pero también terrible. No obstante, se debía a su familia, debía protegerles, y sabía que sin esa vaca no sobrevivirían al paso del invierno.

—Mi señor, os lo ruego, somos personas muy sencillas, necesitamos esa vaca. En cambio vos, estoy convencido de que seréis un depredador increíblemente preparado. Ningún animal del bosque podría eludiros —suplicó sin atreverse a mirarle.

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó ningún ruido, y eso le produjo más miedo que si hubiera rugido lleno de ira. El dragón se estaba cansando, no estaba siendo tan entretenido como había pensado en un principio. Quería la vaca y la quería ya, no le apetecía tener que volar entre aquellos árboles tan próximos persiguiendo a un ciervo que casi no tendría ni siquiera carne.

—He dicho que quiero esa vaca, y no lo repetiré una tercera vez. Si no, cazaré, humano —Kale suspiró con alivio—, y podrás ver qué buen cazador soy cuando atrape a tus polluelos, uno a uno. Seguro que tienes alguna cría que pueda alimentarme. No será tan saciante como una enorme y jugosa vaca, pero bastará.

El granjero temblando comenzó a sollozar implorando piedad. Sus pequeños niños no podían morir por el capricho de aquel ser, por magnífico que fuera. Pero si entregaba a la vaca, los estaría condenando a muerte de igual forma, solo que de una manera más lenta y angustiosa. Viendo que sus súplicas no causaban efecto en el dragón, decidió ir a por el animal. Ya buscaría otro camino para salvar a su familia, siempre lo hacía.

La criatura vio contento cómo el hombre, medio arrastrándose por el suelo, iba en busca de su comida. Los lloros no le habían impresionado, ¿a él qué le importaba? Solo deseaba aquella vaca y sabía que así la conseguiría.

Finalmente, vio cómo se acercaba el animal, ¡en verdad era grande y totalmente apetecible! Su estómago comenzó a gruñir ansioso y esperaba impaciente imaginando el festín que se iba a pegar. Cuando se encontraban a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia, escuchó un desgarrador sonido que hendía el aire mientras fuertes oleadas de viento le alcanzaban.

—¡Kilgharrah! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

"_¡Maldición!"_ pensó el aludido mientras agachaba involuntariamente la cabeza durante un instante antes de alzarla para observar cómo un nuevo dragón se aproximaba a él con el potente aleteo de sus alas.

Kale se encontraba totalmente abrumado. Había pensado que el primer dragón era impresionante, pero no parecía más que un manso perro al lado de un impresionante bridón de guerra si se comparaba con el que acababa de llegar. Tenía un tamaño tan grande que Kale no podía llegar a entender la inmensidad de aquel volumen, más que una criatura parecía un colosal castillo amurallado con altas torres. Sus escamas brillaban a la luz del sol con todos los colores imaginables, era un espectáculo digno de ser observado. Pero pese a tanta belleza, estaba aterrorizado. Si el tal Kilgharrah podía haber acabado con su familia, el que llegaba podría arrasar su granja con un simple barrido de su cola llevándose a todos por delante.

Cuando llegó no se posó en el suelo, batía sus alas con suavidad elevándose unos pocos metros para mantenerse en el aire. Miró hacia abajo ignorando al humano, no había ido ahí por él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con una voz tan grave que Kale no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

—Maestro, yo… —empezó a excusarse, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

—Sabes muy bien que no debes intimidar de esta manera a los simples mortales. No debes abusar de tu poder de esta manera, ¡acaso no han servido de nada todos los años de enseñanza y sabiduría compartida! Avergüenzas a toda tu raza comportándote de esa manera. ¡Me avergüenzas a mí!

Kilgharrah no tuvo fuerzas ni para contestar. Mientras tanto, el granjero observaba atónito el intercambio de palabras. ¡El poderoso dragón no parecía más que un pobre chiquillo indefenso apaleado por su padre!

—No mereces ni llamarte a ti mismo dragón —prosiguió con una terrible seriedad.

Kilgharrah alzó la cabeza herido y por un instante, la rebeldía propia de la juventud brilló en sus ojos mientras le incitaba a atacar, hasta obtener una disculpa para tamaña ofensa. Él _era_ un dragón, uno de los mejores ejemplares de su especie, según le habían dicho durante todos los años de entrenamiento. No podría jamás imaginar ser otra cosa.

Al mayor, con la sabiduría adquirida durante largos años, le bastó ese simple brillo para saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su alumno.

—Ni lo intentes, polluelo —rió con tantas ganas que el suelo parecía retumbar—. Podría vencerte con los ojos y las alas cerrados, todavía no eres más que una cría. No estás preparado para vencerme —aseguró seriamente con solemnidad— y cuando lo estés no querrás hacerlo.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para el joven dragón, seguía deseando atacar, incluso se imaginaba mordiendo y arañando aquel cuello, su fuego sería inútil contra la piel de su maestro, pero estaba convencido de que podía llegar a dañarle. No podía contenerse, incluso dio un paso para acercarse, consiguiendo la atención de su maestro, pero en el momento en el que se disponía a saltar, no lo hizo. Algo en su interior le decía que no tenía que hacerlo, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Si él ganaba, pasaría a ser un exiliado, un desterrado para los suyos. Si perdía… no creía poder soportar la humillación, el saber que su maestro realmente tenía motivos para sentirse defraudado.

No, sabía qué era lo que se esperaba de él y quería probarse merecedor de ello.

Y así lo haría.

—Perdonadme, maestro —pidió mientras agachaba de nuevo la cabeza, esa vez de forma humilde.

Y olvidándose del granjero, que jamás soñó siquiera con presenciar semejante escena, y de su jugosa y suculenta vaca, decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. De un salto y con ayuda de sus majestuosas alas, emprendió el vuelo sin volver la vista atrás.

El gran dragón observaba a su alumno pensativo. Sabía que aquella había sido una lección muy importante para Kilgharrah y estaba convencido de que la había comprendido bien. Estaba satisfecho.

Bajó la mirada para descubrir que el mortal al que llamaban Kale le estaba observando, un poco hastiado ante la fascinación que sentían los humanos por los de su raza resopló mientras dijo una sola palabra:

—Márchate.

El granjero no necesitó más, cogió con fuerza a su vaca y huyó lo más rápidamente posible sabiéndose afortunado. Nada grave había ocurrido, conseguiría mantener a su familia durante el invierno y tenía una gran historia que contarles en las largas horas junto al hogar en las frías noches. Un relato que pasaría de hijos a hijos, de generación en generación, sin ninguna duda.

El dragón vio que alguien se le acercaba y decidió que ya era hora de posarse en el suelo. En apenas un par de minutos tuvo a su lado a un hombre mayor de largos cabellos plateados con una cuidada barba igualmente blanqueada. Unos extraños símbolos pintados con una tinta oscura y un círculo amarillo adornaban su muñeca derecha.

—Myrs —saludó con respeto y con una breve inclinación de su enorme cabeza.

—Guirraliel —respondió el anciano de igual manera mientras contemplaba aquel lejano punto del cielo que sabía que era Kilgharrah—. No está preparado —dijo sin preámbulos.

—Es cierto —admitió—, pero aún es pronto y lo estará. Lo sé.

—Mucha confianza escucho en tus palabras. ¿Y tal vez orgullo?

—Así es, viejo amigo, así es. Ha pasado la prueba, ha encontrado su lugar. Se ha sometido ante su maestro, pese a que todo instinto le incitaba a luchar. Busco en las profundidades del futuro de Kilgharrah y veo grandeza.

—Lo sé, Guirraliel, yo también he observado. Pero también veo dolor, veo caminos equivocados y mucha muerte. Y ya sabes que su destino está estrechamente ligado con el del poderoso mago. Es imprescindible que sea un buen mentor y maestro, el joven le necesitará.

—Así es —una sonrisa asomó en su peligrosa boca llena de afilados dientes—, pero conozco el corazón de mi alumno, mejor que él mismo y me aseguraré de que él también lo conozca.

—Eso espero, amigo mío, por el bien de todos. Por el bien de la magia —terminó con un suspiro de cansancio el anciano hombre.

Los dos observaban al cielo, que se encontraba totalmente despejado. Ya no quedaba rastro de Kilgharrah mientras ambos discutían acerca de la grandeza de su destino.


End file.
